


Please

by gayrealism



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, BDSM, Bottom Alec Litghtwood, Dom/sub, Domination, Fetish, Kink, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, The noncon is just magnus peeping, Top Magnus Bane, just nonconsensual exhibitionism, not rape or molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrealism/pseuds/gayrealism
Summary: Alec wants Magnus, badly. What he doesn’tknow, though, is that Magnus knows Alec wants him.Just how long can Magnus resist this incredibly enticing shadowhunter?Not very long, as it turns out.





	Please

Alec thought of the Warlock, standing over him, the bare planes of his chest reflecting the golden lamplight. Alec saw one of Magnus’ hands wrap around his cock, fingers gently hugging it in its warmth.

”So beautiful,” the warlock whispered. Alec felt pleasure shoot down his spine, making his back arch off of the bed. “Fucking yourself, imagining that I’m filling you up, aren’t you? You want to feel me pushing into the entrance of your pretty little hole, to feel me stretch you open, to feel me fuck you so hard you beg me to stop.”

Alec whimpered as he tried to satisfy his need with only his fingers, but it wasn’t enough. He needed Magnus in him, needed that beautiful dick rocking into him, taking him...

Alec shivered as another wave of pleasure shot down his spine and coiled in his belly.

”Too bad,” Magnus said, taunting. “I want to see you fuck yourself for me. Show me how much you want this,” he said, stroking himself,  one finger swiping the bead of precome off his head.

”Fuck yourself for me, Alexander,” Magnus purred. Alec pushed further into himself, managing to brush his prostate. He bit his lip as he hit it, stretching himself almost too far, relishing the burn.

”Sir, please,” Alec begged, feeling his dick fill and his ass clench around his fingers.

”Fuck, yes, Alexander, you’re so fucking perfect,” Magnus purred, hips bucking, and spilling all over Alec’s abdomen, coating him in his seed. “Come for me.”

Alec came, his orgasm exploding throught his body. Waves of pleasure overtook him, and he fell agaisnt the sheets, panting.

Alec felt an arrow if loneliness strike his heart, as his imaginary Magnus had vanished with his orgasm.

Bereft, Alec stood, and stumbled to the bathroom.

 

 

Magnus stood outside Alec’s door, frozen to the spot. In all his years of existence, he’d never experienced something like this, never felt something like this.

Magnus had stopped by his room to ask Alec if he could tell Jace that he was not ever welcome at Magnus’ again. Also because Magnus wanted to take any opportunity to speak to Alec. But it was late, so instead of knocking and waking Alec on the chance he was asleep, Magnus casted a spell that would open a one-way window into Alec’s room. What he saw caused him to freeze.

Alec lay on his back in his bed, naked, his hands disappearing in between his legs. Magnus was about to shut the window, ashamed of his peeping, and to give Alec his privacy, when he heard a muffled, wanton cry that rooted him to his spot.

”Magnus,” Alec whined, stroking himself. All the breath in Magnus’ lungs escaped, and his cock twitched in interest.

Magnus watched, fixated on the shadowhunter. His legs were tense, shaking, and his hips bucked fiercely as he thrust his fingers into himself. Magnus bit his lip, feeling his blood run straight to his cock, and forced his hands to remain by his side as his erection grew.

”Sir, please,” Alec begged, and Magnus felt his mouth water. Not only was the most beautfiul man Magnus had ever met masturbating to him, but he called Magnus  _sir._ Magnus felt his breaths become shallow as he saw Alec arc back, legs shaking, and Magnus struggled to retain his composure.

He watched, longingly, as Alec spilled on his own chest, before he fell limply against the sheets. Magnus wanted to barge through the door, and tell Alec how wonderful he was, clean him up, and hold him close. But he simply stood there, watching as Alec stared at the cieling, expression slowly changing from melted bliss to wrecked loneliness.

Eventually, Alec stood, and walked to the en-suite.

Magnus swallowed thickly, before closing the window and walking away. He wanted the shadowhunter more than anything, but he knew he could never give the man what he really wanted. He couldn’t be someone Alexander could grow old with, or be happy with, no matter what they both desired.

Magnus sighed, and portaled home.

 

 

”By order of the Clave, we request the services of High Warlock Magnus Bane to assist with the healing of nephilim at the New York Institute. You will be compensated for all services provided.”

Magnus let the fire message go up in smoke, and sighed. He wanted to go, he might get the chance to see Alexander again, but he didn’t want to go, in case he ran in to Alexander. He was someone Magnus had wet dreams about, someone Magnus watched get off while saying his name like a prayer, how do you look such a man in the eye?

Magnus stood, and shrugged on his overcoat. He conjured a portal, and hopped through it, before he could change his mind.

He arrived in the foyer of the Institute. Shadowhunters lay on the floors, dozens, all wounded, but some still had the ability to point their blades at Magnus.

”Relax, nephilim,” Magnus said, holding up his hands in surrender. “I’m here to heal.”

“Warlock Bane,” a female voice boomed. Magnus spun, to see Maryse Lightwood at the top of a set of stairs.

”Maryse, you requested my services?” Magnus said, gesturing to the injured nephilim around him.

”Yes, it’s the demon venom. I need you to heal them.”

Magnus took off his scarf and his coat, and handed them to the shadowhunter standing next to him, doing nothing. The shadowhunter protested, but Maryse silenced him with a look. Magnus smirked, rolling up his sleeves.

”The doctor is in. Who should I attend to first?”

 

 

Magnus had been working tirelessly for what felt like hours, but was probably only one. His magic was exhausting, his body drained, and he hoped that he would be done soon.

”This is the last one,” his attendee, Raj, said.

Magnus ran a hand through his sweat-ridden hair, and looked up to see the next patient.

Alec Lightwood walked up to him, his arm bent some way it shouldn’t have been, and it was bleeding slowly from a long but shallow laceration. Magnus’ pulse beat loudly in his ears as Alec smiled weakly at him.

”Hey,” Alec said, “What’s up?”

”Come here,” Magnus demanded, reaching out to gingerly assess Alec’s arm. Alec stepped close, so they were only a hairs’ breadth away. Magnus lightly touched his arm, and Alec bit his lip, face screwing up in pain, but he stayed silent.

”I need something to numb the pain,” Magnus said, to the shadowhunter assissting him.

”Why don’t you just-“

”Use my magic? Because it is not infinite, and I have spent too much of it healing you reckless nephilim.”

Raj didn’t respond, just left the room.

”Sorry about Raj,” Alec said.

Magnus smiled, small but genuine. “I’m sorry I can’t just take away the pain. It looks awful,” he said, gesturing to Alec’s arm.

”Well, you’re here, so it’s not too bad,” Alec said. Magnus raised a brow, surprised by the brazen words.

”I didn’t mean-“ Alec stuttered, and Magnus held back his grin. Alexander was so cute. “I mean, it’s okay because you’re here to fix it.”

Magnus was about to reply when the door swung open, and Raj re-entered the room, a bottle of vodka in his hand.

“Maryse has good taste,” Magnus mused, examining the bottle. He popped the top, before passing the bottle to Alexander. Alec frowned at it, but Magnus pushed it into his uninjured hand. “You’ll want it,” Magnus said.

Alec lifted the bottle gingerly to his lips, before his face twisted in disgust at the scent.

”It smells like rubbing alcohol.”

”Yes,” Magnus agreed. “It’s best if you take as much as you can as fast as you can.”

Alec nodded, and stared at the bottle, before suddenly bringing it to his lips and tilting it back. He swallowed several gulps, face twisted in disgust, but he kept going, and Magnus had to push down on the bottom of the bottle to get him to stop. Alec had managed to drink a quarter of the bottle, and somehow, was not vomiting all over Magnus’ shoes.

”Shit, Lightwood,” Raj said. “Remind me to never challenge you to a drinking game.”

Alec smiled at him shyly, cheeks turning red. Magnus refocused to the task at hand, gathering his magic in his fingertips. Alec shifted a little closer, so Magnus had better access to his broken limb.

”Most of the pain will come the two or three hours after I put the bone back in place,” Magnus explained. “It will take a bit for my magic to fuse your bone back together completely after I remove the demon venom, but the alcohol should help with the pain.”

”So...” Raj said, interrupting. Both Magnus and Alec turned to him. “You guys mind if I go? I got a date in thirty minutes.”

Magnus blinked at the audacity of the man, but Alec just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Raj.”

”Cool, see ya later, Lightwood.” With that, the two were alone once more.

Magnus turned back to Alec, who was suddenly really close, their knees brushing. Magnus inhaled deeply, taking in Alexander’s scent of unscented soap, leather, blood, and sweat. He let the magic flow from him, guiding it to Alec’s arm, slowly pushing the two severed parts together. Alec cried out, and his hand fell to Magnus’ knee in order to support himself. Alexander’s grip was tight, his heat burning through the fabric of Magnus’ jeans.

Magnus forced himself to focus, despite the distraction, and pulsed healing energy into Alec to accelerate his body’s natural healing rate from weeks to hours.

He cut off the magic, and Alec fell forward, clutching his arm. His head rested on Magnus’ shoulder, and Magnus was unsure of what to do, since Alec still rested there even after Magnus had finished putting on the sling. Luckily, Alec sat up before things became too awkward. Alec stared at Magnus, his pupils blown wide.

Magnus looked over to the table next to them, and saw that the bottle of vodka was almost empty. Alec must have drunk it as Magnus was healing him.

Magnus looked back over to Alec, who was swaying a little where he sat.

”Alexander,” Magnus said, tentatively.

Alec smiled, dreamily. “I like it when you call me that. It sounds wrong when someone else does it, but it sounds good when you say it.”

”You need some rest,” Magnus said, doing his best to ignore Alexander’s words. “You just fought through a huge demon attack. You must be tired.”

”But I don’t want to sleep if you’re here.” Alec said, before slapping his hand over his face. “You’re not supposed to know that,” he said, whispering.

Magnus stood, grabbing Alec’s uninjured wrist. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

”Bed?” Alec said, grinning mischeviously. Magnus felt a burn of desire in his stomach, but he held back. He was not going to get involved with a shadowhunter, especially not while he was intoxicated.

Magnus stood up, and wrapped an arm around Alec to support him. Magnus led them down the empty halls of the Institute, and stopped them outside Alec’s door.

Magnus twisted the knob, and led them into Alec’s room. The door shut behind them, and Alec suddenly took his weight off Magnus, but then Magnus was being pushed backwards. The backs of his knees collided with the mattress, and he fell on to it. Magnus looked up to see Alec standing in front of him, smiling devilishly. Magnus felt his breath catch in his throat, as Alexander crawled onto his lap, and leaned down to kiss him.

Magnus gathered all his willpower, and gently pushed Alec away.

”You need to heal, you need to rest,” Magnus said, running a frantic hand through his hair.

”I don’t want to rest,” Alec said, pouting, eyes twinged with hurt. “I want you, Magnus.”

Magnus thought he’d break, right then. He’d spent years guarding his heart, he hadn’t fallen for anyone since Camille. Until now. Magnus realized, in this moment, as much as he ran from it, his heart already belonged with Alexander.

Magnus brought his hand up to cup Alexander’s cheek. “I know,” he whispered. “But right now, I need you to sleep.”

Gently, Magnus pushed Alec back on the pillows. “We’ll talk when you wake.” With that, he used his last reserves to guide Alec into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

Magnus had been sitting in his apartment for hours, waiting for Alexander’s call. But it never came. He was about to give up, when he heard his doorbell ring. Magnus got up, irritated, and opened the door.

Alexander Lightwood stood at his threshhold, breathing heavily. His eyes widened as he took in Magnus, and he seemed to forget his words.

”Magnus, I don’t-“ Alec stuttered. “I mean I didn’t...” He let our a frustrated breath, before clenching his fists and staring Magnus in the eye.

”Magnus, I know I was drunk, but I meant what I said yesterday. I didn’t want you to find out that way, but I really, really like you. I’m sorry if-“

Alec got no further, as Magnus tugged him forward and kissed him fervently. He pulled away, unable to stop the smile from pulling on his lips. “I really, really like you too, Alexander.”

Magnus felt Alec shiver at the whispered caress of his full name, and Magnus tugged him in for more. It was out there, irreversible, and Magnus had no regrets. He was left breathless from the feeling of Alec’s lips on his, of Alec’s hands around his neck, curling into his hair, of Alec’s hips pushing against his hands, desperate to be closer.

Magnus pulled back, only due to the sudden realization they were making out on his doorstep. He wound his fingers through Alec’s beltloop, and tugged him inside. He waved his hand, slamming the door, before pushing Alec up against it. Magnus’ lips found Alec’s once more, desperate to taste him again. Alec’s hands teased at the hem of his shirt, before finding their way under it. They skimmed his abdomen, referent and desperate at the same time. Magnus tore away from Alec, only to peel his shirt off, discarding it on the floor. Alec’s hands gripped him harder, and pulled Magnus back to him as soon as he could. Magnus grinned into the kiss, euphoria bubbling up in him. Alexander let out his own breathless chuckle.

As amazing as this was, Magnus felt that as close as they were, it wasn’t close enough. His hands trailed up Alec’s thighs, and grabbed his ass. Alec whined, hips grinding forward, and Magnus wanted to lift his legs to wrap them around his waist. Alec took the hint, and gripped Magnus tight as he was lifted off the floor. They managed not to break their kiss as Magnus carried Alec to the bedroom, and deposited him onthe bed, gently. When Magnus let go, only sohe could climb up to Alec, the shadowhunter managed to rid himself of his shirt. Magnus licked his lips, the sight of Alexander’s bare chest utterly enticing. He surge forward, kissing him oncemore, hands roaming all over the bared skin.

Magnus broke their kiss to trail his tongue and lips down Alec’s jaw, his throat, stopping to suckle and nip at his pulse point. Alec moaned, hips thrusting up, searching for some relief. Magnus grinned, kissing Alec’s collarbone. Something in him switched on, something animalistic and possessive. Magnus leaned back up, over Alec, fingers tracing lightlines over Alexander’s skin. “How many times did you dream of this, Alexander? How many ways have you imagined me taking you?”

Alexander sucked in a breath, pupils blowing wide. His cheeks reddened,but he didn’tshy away from the question. “So many,” he breathed, breaking off to whine as Magnus’ hand skimmed over the bulge in his jeans.

”You think of me sucking you down? Of me fucking your pretty hole with my cock?” Alec worried his lip between his teeth, writhing under Magnus’ teasing touches. “Or maybe,” Magnus whispered, grinning. “You thought of me standing over you, fucking my hand as I watch you work yourself open, begging for me to just take you.” 

Alec keened at that, bucking underneath Magnus’ touch.

”You want me that bad?” Magnus asked, teasing. His hands worked at Alec’s belt, hisbutton, his zipper. Alec’s breaths stuttered as he finally wrapped a hand around his cock. Magnus teleported all of their clothes away, enjoying the ecstasy that was teasing the man. Magnus slowly began pumping, softly tugging on Alec’s cock. “You want me bad enough that you’d fuck yourself open, while I watch?”

”Yes,” Alec said, panting, “yes, yes.”

”Show me,” Magnus said, voice light. “Show me how much you want me, Alexander.”

Magnus summoned a bottle of lube, and placed it gently in Alec’s hand. Alec gazed into Magnus’ eyes, so caring and trusting, Magnus thought his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. Alec slowly popped the bottle open, and reached down between his legs. Magnus sat back on his heels, watching referent, as Alec slowly pushed a fingerinhimself. Magnus ignored the building pressure in his cock, and instead focused on teasing his fingertips over the sensitive bits of Alec’s hips and thighs, skirting around his balls and his cock. Magnus kissed Alec’s inner thigh as he plunged a second finger in, scissoring himself open.

”So beautiful,” Magnus whispered, kissing him, over and over. “So beautiful.”

Magnus wrapped one of his hands around the base of Alec’s thick erection, and slowly jerked  him. Magus watched as Alec bucked into his grip, fucking Magnus’ hand as he fucked himself on his own fingers. Magnus tried to hold back as he watched a third finger disappear, but couldn’t refrain after the fourth went in. He used his hands to push Alec’s knees apart, and leaned over him.

”You’re so good,” Magnus breathed, one hand on Alec’s cheek. “You’re so good, I can’t hold back anymore. Okay?” He asked, grabbing his cock and lubing himself up.

”I want you,” Alec said, pulling Magnus down to him, kissing him slowly. Once they broke their kiss, Magnus grabbed his pulsing, aching cock and brushed the tip against Alec’s entrance. Alec gasped as Magnus slowly pushed in, tight heat enveloping him. The sensation was ecstasy, a high better than any other Magnus had experienced. He barely stopped his hips from thrusting hard and fast into Alec, forcing himself to slowly push in, and slowly pull out. Magnus kissed Alec, slow and steady as he fucked him. But Alec became greedy, insistent, and rolled his hipsto take Magnus even deeper.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. Magnus thrust into Alec, the feeling him clench his tight heat around Magnus causing him to moan. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, anchoring himself, as Magnus increased his pace, pushing his hips into Alec’s firm ass.

”Fuck me, Magnus,” Alec said, panting. “Please, fuck me harder.”

Magnus increased his tempo, their bodies slapping together, and Alec began to clench erratically around him. “Yes, Magnus, there-“

”Call me sir,” Magnus commanded, nibbling Alec’s ear.

”Sir,” Alec keened, absolutely debauched, lags shaking around Magnus. “Can I cone, Sir? Please, oh, Angel...”

”Yes,” Magnus breathed. “Come for me, my little Angel.”

Magnus felt Alec clench incredibly tight around him, causing him to teeter dangerously close to his own orgasm, as Alc climaxed, shooting up onto his chest with a cry. Magnus snapped his hips relentlessly into Alec, so close to following Alec over the edge. Alec cried out as Magnus hit his prostate, hypersensitive from over stimulation, and Alec squeezed around Magnus. The pressure caused Magnus to burst, spilling into Alec. Magnus’ vision whited  out as he rode through his orgasm, and when he came back, he saw Alexander grinning at him, dazed and blissful.

Magnus smiled, before carefully pulling out. With a snap of his fingers, they were cleaned up, and Magnus collapsed on the bed next to Alec.

”I’ve wanted that for so long,” Alec murmured, giggling a bit.

Magnus hummed in agreement.

Alec turned over, looking at him, skeptically. “How did you know that I’d fantasized about all that?”

Magnus grinned, thinking back. “There are two things you should know, Alexander: I drink, and I know things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @bane-of-my-existence on tumblr!!
> 
> All comments and kudos deeply appreciated <3


End file.
